New Beginnings
by Kryptonite
Summary: AU PG13 because I do expect violence and language later on. After first movie, Toad is featured
1. 1

> New Beginnings

By: Krystopher

A/N: This is extremely AU. As in, right after the first movie and the second movie will not happen (no Stryker, sorry folks). Quick little piece because I had the idea reading the summary of someone else's story. Please don't sue.

* * *

> " Where am I?" The man groaned, a hand touching his pounding forehead.

" You had quite a fall, I'm surprised you're still alive." The man smiled, placing a cool wash cloth on his forehead. " My name is Robbie. You're in my house on Long Island."

> " Who am I?" He asked, trying to ignore the throbbing pain as he looked at his green skin.

" That, my friend, is a very good question. And one I'd like to know the answer to. Do you remember anything?"

" I remember falling and lighting… Toad… My name is Toad." Robbie smiled again, clapping Toad lightly on the shoulder.

" Well Toad, it's good to meet you."


	2. 2

New Beginnings

By: Krystopher

A/N: Extremely AU. First movie only (no Stryker, no Gambit, no Nightcrawler). Toad got hit by lightening but was then found and taken in by this man (Robbie). That's our story so far.

* * *

" Where are you going?" Robbie asked opening the door just as Toad was going to turn the knob.

" I was hoping to get a quick look out the window. I've been stuck in here for near six weeks now." Toad did his best not to get upset.

" You're still recuperating. And my neighbors aren't as mutant friendly as I am." Toad took a single step back when Robbie stepped in. " What?"

" You've never referred to me as a mutant. The only times I've ever heard you use the word mutant is when you're angry." Robbie smiled, trying to step closer to the wary Toad.

" I am angry, but not at you. I'm angry at my neighbors who don't know any better. Who will condemn you with one look at your green skin."

" I just want to look out a window for a minute. Remind myself what outside really looks like."

" And what if someone sees you?" At this point, Toad and gotten Robbie to follow him around most of the room and had his back to the door.

" I'll be gone the second they blink." Toad paused before he continued, " I was contacted the other day by a Professor. He runs a school and asked me to come."

" A school? What school? When did this happen? There isn't even a phone in here!" Toad watched as Robbie slowly got angrier, the light in his eyes turning murderous. Toad took his chance and leaped out the door, slamming it shut behind him, locking Robbie into the four rooms behind.

" Answer me, you filthy mutant scum! I take you in and this is the thanks I get! Let me out!" Toad took a deep breath before a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

* * *

" Rogue, what was the science homework?" Bobby asked, coming to sit at the table she was leaning over in the Library.

" Shoulda written it down." She spoke clearly, turning the page in her book.

" Oh come on Rogue." Bobby whined, trying to see if her assignment book was open.

" Go away Bobby." Rogue's irritated voice held a hint of her former southern drawl that had all but disappeared. Bobby sighed once, an angry look crossing his face before he went to join the three other teenagers standing near the door.

" Give it up Bobby, she's just going to be like that."

" You're right Kitty."

" Thank you." The smug girl nodded her head and smiled at Bobby.

" Did anyone write down the science homework?" Kitty's smile was wiped off as she rolled her eyes and went to leave the library. " Anybody?"


	3. 3

New Beginnings

By: Krystopher

A/N: Extremely AU. First movie only (no Stryker, no Gambit, no Nightcrawler). Toad got hit by lightening but was then found and taken in by Robbie, he was contacted by the Professor, escaped Robbie. Rogue is no longer with Bobby. That's our story so far.

&

" We have a new… student coming to join us. He'll be here shortly and I want no argument from anyone. He doesn't remember much about his life before six weeks ago." Professor Xavier warned his staff moments before the doorbell rang on the gate.

The gates were opened and it was mere seconds later that a knock came on the door. Scott moved to open the door but was beaten by Rogue who had already been coming out of the Rec. Room when the knock sounded.

" Toad?" She questioned, Toad's face triggering memories that she had floating in her head from Magneto.

" Do I… Do I know you?" He questioned sadly hoping that the answer was no and that she only knew that someone named Toad was supposed to be coming today.

Rogue smiled ruefully, stepping back and letting the man in. " In a way." At Toad's crestfallen look Rogue hurried to assure him. " We've never been properly introduced. I'm Rogue." The girl stuck one gloved hand out to him and Toad took it tentatively.

" Toad." He answered, looking behind her to the unobtrusive presence weighing on his mind.

" Hello Toad. It's lovely to see you again." Professor Xavier was the epitome of politeness, smiling at the befuddled young man.

" I'm afraid-"

" It's perfectly alright." At those words a sudden growl was heard from Wolverine's throat and Scott's hand flew to his visor. Logan's claws ripped from between his knuckles as he lunged forward. He just barely managed to stop short as Rogue stepped in front of Toad, eyes blazing as she blocked his body from the X-men's attack.

" Rogue move." Logan growled as he tried to move around her.

" Professor?" Rogue questioned the man silently, getting the details concerning Toad's being there. Her eyes never left Logan's and her body never moved. " This way." She led Toad down the hall, explaining a few things about the school as she went.

" What is he doing here?" Ororo questioned icily. Jean took a deep breath, having been holding it since she had seen Toad's face.

" He is our new student. Thanks to Magneto forcing Rogue to drain him, we have more information on Toad than he does at this point. You will treat him as regular student. His memory of events in his life are shady at best."

" So?" Logan grumbled, sheathing his claws at Professor Xavier's silent command.

&

" And this is the room you'll be staying in. The Professor will call you in a little bit and discuss your schedule, I'm sure."

" Thank you…" Rogue had done her best during this trip to ignore the anger and hate that had taken up lodging in her chest. The tight ball of pain loosened more at the confused look on Toad's face.

" What is it?"

" You said you knew stuff about me but we'd never met." Rogue cast her eyes down and to the side. Toad instantly regretted the question. " Never mind, I'm sorry. Thank you."

" It's a long story." She waited a moment as Toad stood frozen in the open doorway. Rogue smiled up at him, " Aren't you going to invite me in?"


	4. 4

New Beginnings

By: Krystopher

A/N: Extremely AU. First movie only (no Stryker, no Gambit, no Nightcrawler). Toad got hit by lightening but was then found and taken in by Robbie, he was contacted by the Professor, escaped Robbie. Rogue is no longer with Bobby. Toad is at the mansion and the X-men don't like it. That's our story so far.

* * *

" I don't like how much time she's spending with that green waste of a human." Logan growled, staring sullenly from the kitchen stool he was occupying.

" Neither do we but we don't really have a choice. The Professor made it clear that we were to treat him like a normal student." Jean groused, staring at the tabletop as Scott absently put his arm around her shoulders.

" I hit him with lightning… how did he survive that _and_ the fall?" Storm questioned, having been annoyed by that problem since Toad had showed up three weeks earlier.

" Humans have been known to survive lightning strikes. Not to mention when he hit the water he was probably as loose as a rag doll so he didn't need to worry overly so about breaking anything."

" Why is Rogue so… into him, I guess?" Jean had turned her head to look out the window in the kitchen, watching Rogue and Toad doing homework under a tree in the yard, away from the rest of the student body.

" Into him? Jean you sound sixteen." Ororo laughed, coming out of her sour mood for a minute.

" She likes Toad because, well. I'm not really sure why. Excuse me Mr. Summers." Kitty answered Jean's question, coming into the kitchen for a drink.

" Does anyone?" The four adults straightened up to stop Kitty from seeing their discomfort.

" No. I think it's mostly that she knows more about him than he does and she tells him things, the nice things. They kinda need each other." Kitty shrugged, already headed out the door. " Least they're gettin' their homework done."

" Is it possible that we're just being prejudiced against him because we know all the bad things that he's helped Magneto do?"

" Rogue knows all and more." Scott pointed out, shaking his head. " She's just able to look past it. Like the Professor asked us to do."

" You're right Scott, I did ask you to do that. I didn't have to ask Rogue. She was willing to do it whether I had wanted her to or not."

" Why?" Jean questioned. Logan looked up from the counter and growled.

" It doesn't matter anymore." He spat out, moving to leave the kitchen, ignoring the window looking onto the yard.

" I'll just go see what's wrong…" Storm followed the angry Canadian on his exodus out of the room.

" She knows what he did before the Statue of Liberty incident, she knows every bad deed Magneto's group ever did. Why is she so willing and ready to spend every waking moment with him?"

" Simply because he isn't afraid of her. In case you haven't noticed, Toad is always touching her in someway. Holding her hand, hugging her, giving her human contact without any fear lurking behind."

" Bobby gave her that." Jean argued, knowing there was no point but going ahead anyway.

" No, Bobby was afraid. He was hesitant. Everyone here is. They're cautious-"

" As they should be. Rogue's mutation is dangerous."

" So is everyone else's. Their cautiousness is a good thing but its forced Rogue to withdraw into herself. For someone with Rogue's personality it was killing her that she had to always be careful of even just brushing against someone. Toad's skin seems to be more resistant than normal human skin. It would probably be like if Rogue tried to drain Piotr while he was in armor."

&

" No, you're doing the problem wrong. It's… never mind, how about we get away from math and work on English. At least that's easy." Toad kept his mouth shut, not bringing to notice how close Rogue was sitting. She didn't seem to worry as much around him.

" What was the English homework again?" Toad questioned innocently, having been told at least three separate times since English that morning. Rogue growled, much like Logan, and smacked Toad with her English book.

" Vocab sentences. Do you have paper?" He nodded, mock-rubbing his head as he pulled out a neat lined sheet of paper. " Good, now, do _try_ not to misspell things on purpose."

" But it's so much fun." Toad teased, nettling Rogue just to see her smile/glare at him. Toad took getting Rogue to loosen up and forget about her mutation as a way to make-up for the awful things she had told him that he did and the awful things he barely remembered doing.

" I'm starting to think you get off on pain."

" Only if it makes you happy." Rogue backhanded him with a small hardback without even looking up from her math homework. " Ow." Toad mumbled rubbing his forehead. Rogue had developed wicked aim.

" Now please, make me happy, and spell correctly. I know you can, you do it all the time."

" Yes ma'am." Toad grinned, keeping his face down to his assignment as he worked through the vocabulary list.


	5. 5

New Beginnings

By: Krystopher

A/N: Extremely AU. First movie only (no Stryker, no Gambit, no Nightcrawler). Toad got hit by lightening but was then found and taken in by Robbie, he was contacted by the Professor, escaped Robbie. Rogue is no longer with Bobby. Toad is at the mansion and spending the large majority of his time in Rogue's company. The X-men don't like it. That's our story so far.

* * *

" Logan?" Storm questioned, knocking on the door to his room. " Can I come in?" She neglected the fact that she was already partially in the room.

" Sure." Logan shrugged from his lying down position on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing." Storm rolled her eyes before coming to sit on the edge of the bed next to him.

" Something's wrong otherwise you wouldn't have stormed out of the kitchen."

" I don't need you telling me that there's something wrong with me." Logan snapped, leaning on one elbow so he could look straight at Storm. " What's wrong is we didn't blast Toad the minute we saw him standing in the doorway. We shoulda ripped him limb from limb for all the stuff he's done."

" And in the process destroyed Rogue?" Storm questioned quietly as Logan's words echoed around the room. At this Logan flopped back down on to the bed, out of steam for the moment.

" No." He answered after a few moments of silence, eyes turned towards the open window.

" That's the right answer." Storm commented with a small smile. Just as she was going to leave Logan grabbed her.

" Stay?" His question was more of a statement but Storm nodded anyway, moving to lie down next to him.

&

" Professor?" Rogue questioned as she and Toad came back in through the kitchen to see the Professor waiting for them.

" May I speak with you a moment in private Rogue?" Toad and Rogue looked at each other before Rogue nodded her assent. Toad touched her shoulder lightly, before moving down the hallway.

" Is something wrong Professor?" Rogue questioned lightly, trying to review her moves for the past couple of days to see what she had done wrong.

" There is nothing wrong at all. Rogue… we received a phone call from your mother just a few moments ago… your father's had a heart attack." Rogue fell, hard, completely dazed.

" Are you… how?" She wasn't questioning the heart attack but her mother calling.

" After The Statue of Liberty incident I made it a point to call your parents. Your mother seemed most concerned about you. I gave her my personal phone number and told her that if anything happened to give me a call. I'm sorry Rogue."

Rogue stared into space, inside screaming as loud as she could. Her father had always been the one that would take her places, show her things, and let her do what she wanted. It had been him that had helped her get away from the angry crowds at school the day after the dance.

" Is he." Rogue couldn't finish the thought, afraid of what the answer would be.

" I'm sorry." The Professor's answer was drowned out as Rogue's screams finally passed her lips, becoming real sobs.

&

" Logan?" Storm questioned as the bigger man finally sat up, totally alert.

" Something's wrong with Rogue." The two of them hurried out of the room, running into Scott and Jean.

" We were just about to get you. The Professor wants to see us."

" We find Rogue first." Logan spoke adamantly. The other three agreed and the group made their way down the stairs into the kitchen they had all been in not an hour before.

" What did you do?" Logan questioned as he saw Rogue crying on the floor and Toad trying his best to comfort her. Rogue's face was buried in Toad's shoulder and their arms were wrapped tightly around each other as they rocked back and forth.

" I didn't do anything." Toad snapped before going back to cooing at Rogue.

" Logan-" Professor Xavier started, turning his chair to face the newcomers.

" So help me if you did anything I'll rip you apart!" Logan thundered, ignoring the people around him who were talking. Logan took a step forward before he couldn't move a muscle, he could barely twitch.

" Logan it is not Toad's fault!" Rogue managed to get out between sobs. " My father is dead." Rogue snapped, turning back to Toad as fresh tears started to fall.

" Oh God, Rogue, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Rogue cut him off by forcing him out of the room, stopping him from hitting the wall on the other side of the hall.

" I see she retained more than Magneto's memories." Scott commented as the three walked out to see Logan slumped on the floor.

" A lot more. If you four will come with me I think we'll leave them in peace."

Professor Xavier led the four X-men into his office and closed the door behind them.

* * *

A/N2: For those who don't know, the dance part comes from the book. In the book, Rogue kissed David(?) at her house and then a few weeks later went to a dance with another boy (Cody). When she kissed him he collapsed much as David had. The next day at school she was stopped from entering. That's when she left.

Like I said, very AU from the movies.


	6. 6

New Beginnings

By: Krystopher

A/N: Extremely AU. First movie only (no Stryker, no Gambit, no Nightcrawler). Toad got hit by lightening but was then found and taken in by Robbie, he was contacted by the Professor, escaped Robbie. Rogue is no longer with Bobby. Toad is at the mansion and spending the large majority of his time in Rogue's company. The X-men don't like it. Rogue's father is dead. That's our story so far.

P.S. Please don't comment on the spelling in Rogue's sentences. It is done purposely as a way to imitate her southern accent.

* * *

" Professor?" Rogue knocked on the Professor's door some time the next day, when she knew he didn't have any classes.

" Rogue, come in." Xavier didn't mention how she was supposed to be in class at this time. He figured she would need a break from the daily activities. " Is Toad here?" Rogue shook her head. Xavier picked up on the memory of the argument over going to class.

" Ah was wonderin'…" Rogue trailed off trying to get her thoughts back together.

" Yes?" Xavier pushed lightly as she paused for a few minutes.

" Ah called mah mother las' night. She said tha funeral will be on tha seventeenth."

" You can go Rogue." It was odd for Xavier to hear Rogue's voice sounding so southern considering she'd lost all trace of an accent when she'd absorbed Magneto.

" Ah was wonderin'…" Rogue swallowed hard working around the sudden block in throat.

" Toad is allowed to go as well." Xavier smiled at the look of relief on the young girls' face. " Unfortunately we do need to send one of the senior X-men with you." Rogue grimaced before considering the possibilities.

" Mr. Summers please. Unless you have someone else you'd rather send?"

Xavier nodded having expected her to want Scott, the levelheaded and comforting X-men leader, to go with her. " You'll leave tomorrow morning. Now I suggest you go pull Toad from class. He's-"

" Ah know. He has Mr. Summers this period." Xavier nodded, sending Scott the go-ahead before Rogue even left.

" He's aware of your coming. Please explain what is going on to Toad. Thank you and I am sorry about this Rogue." Rogue paused at the door, turning to smile back at Xavier.

" It was goin' ta happen eventually, Prafessah."

&

" Toad?" Rogue questioned as Toad left the room, seconds before she was going to enter it.

" Summers told me you were coming. Come on." Toad wrapped an arm around Rogue's shoulder and directing her outside to their spot beneath the tree. Toad simply sat on the ground, pulling Rogue closer to him as she settled down.

" We're goin' ta leave tamorrah mornin'." Toad nodded stroking Rogue's hair as she settled her face into his shoulder. She breathed in the cinnamon smell and tried to ignore the burning sensation in her eyes.

" Are you sure you want to do this?"

" Ya and Mistah Summers are comin' with me." Rogue contemplated trying to get her accent to leave. For once the voices rumbling around in her head were silent, subdued by the tragedy that had struck her.

" I'm aware of that." Toad's voice was irritated just the slightest bit. " But just because we're gonna be there doesn't mean anything. Do you really want to go back to that town?"

Rogue turned hard eyes to meet Toad's. " Yes."


	7. 7

New Beginnings 

By: Kryptonite (No clue why I was writing Krystopher)

A/N: Extremely AU. First movie only (no Stryker, no Gambit, no Nightcrawler). Toad got hit by lightening but was then found and taken in by Robbie, he was contacted by the Professor, and escaped Robbie. Rogue is no longer with Bobby. Toad is at the mansion and spending the large majority of his time in Rogue's company. The X-men don't like it. Rogue's father is dead. Rogue, Scott and Toad are taking the journey to go to Rogue's father's funeral. That's our story so far.

* * *

"Rogue, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rogue nodded, taking a deep breath before moving to get out of the car. Toad followed closely behind while Scott turned off the engine and stepped out of the driver's side door.

The three walked into the crowded Mississippi home. Once people saw who it was that had walked in the door, they stopped talking and backed as far away as they could manage. It was like a ripple effect. The silence spread out from Rogue and a path was cleared immediately.

"Marie."

"Mother." Marie answered the slightly plump woman with bushy brown hair sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry about Daddy." Marie had stopped maybe three feet from where her adoptive mother was sitting but wasn't making any move to go any closer.

"I see you brought more _freaks_ to your mother's house." The speaker came up to put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Aunt Rosa, please don't talk about my friends like that." Rogue was very quiet, her eyes glued to the floor. Toad stepped a half-step closer, placing one hand on her elbow. The movement wasn't lost on Scott, nor was the instant loss of anger missed either.

"_Friends_?" The woman continued to sneer. "You're defiling your mother's house. Get out of here before we forget why _we're_ here." Rogue's eyes snapped up to look at the woman.

"I am here to mourn my father just like everyone else. I am here for the funeral just like everyone else." Aunt Rosa's smug look and her mother's heightened tears brought Rogue to a halt. Looking around Rogue realized something she should have realized before. "You lied about when Daddy's funeral was."

"No, you were just a little late. No respect, can't even make it here on time."

"I was told the funeral was tomorrow!" Rogue's Aunt's, thankfully gloved, hand snaked out and slapped Rogue hard across the face.

"Don't you use that tone with me little girl. The funeral was today. Don't blame someone else because you couldn't remember the correct date." Rogue's hand stopped Toad from stepping forward. A discreet shake of her head and he backed down completely, contenting himself with leaving his hands on her waist.

"Mama I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I must have heard the wrong time for the funeral. You know I would have been here if I could have." Rogue placated her mother, begging to be forgiven.

"I'm sure you would have been. It's just… such a disgrace to your daddy." Her mother sniffed back real tears and turned to glare at Rogue. "There's no excuse for you not being here on time." Rogue tried to explain but she was cut off. "I'm assuming you aren't staying long?"

"We have a room for the night." Her mother and aunt both turned to glare at her.

"_A_ room?" Her aunt questioned, hoping for another scandal. Just what Rogue needed, more ammunition against her.

"No Aunt Rosa, we have two separate rooms." Her aunt just 'humped' showing she didn't believe a word Rogue was saying. Rogue was having trouble speaking as the crowds of people seemed to move forward, to block the exits and encircle her, Toad and Scott.

"Mother-"

"Rogue, leave. I don't want to see you in this house again." Her mother's tears had dried up at the idea of someone she could blame for her husbands death, at the fact that it was someone else to be angry with.

"Yes Mother." Rogue answered turning to go and finding an almost impenetrable wall of angry faces. Toad stood to her right and Scott to her left; both had a hand holding her elbows firmly.

"Mutant freak." Someone spat off to the left. Rogue flinched but didn't move her head to look. She continued to stare straight ahead, trying to take a step forward but not able to without leaving Scott and Toad behind.

"Shouldn't have come back." Another voice muttered. The whole crowd was getting riled up, ready to fight against this threat that had returned so willingly to their midst.

"Just leave me alone." Rogue answered, focusing her eyes on the face in front of her. She blanched when she realized that it was Cody, one of the boys she'd accidentally hurt. The look on his face made tears prick at her eyes.

"Stupid bitch." He muttered, glaring fiercely at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, keeping the tears from actually falling.

"Not good enough." Pain exploded between her shoulders as her arms were ripped from Toad and Scott's grasp.

She stumbled forward into Cody, hands clutching at his shoulders to stop herself from falling. He pushed her away into the reaching hands of the crowd that wanted to tear her apart.

"No!" She screeched as someone attached themselves to her hair and another grabbed at her flailing arms, trying to keep her still. Rogue was swamped, quite literally, her body hitting the floor along with all of the other pain that the crowd was inflicting on her. A bright red light and falling plaster were the last things Rogue saw before her head was knocked unceremoniously against the floor and she slipped into dreamland.


End file.
